


Intervention

by Fairy_Queen_Dead



Series: Female blibo oneshots [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intraspection, Worry, its 4:14am and i havent slept yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Queen_Dead/pseuds/Fairy_Queen_Dead
Summary: the boys get tired of their uncle circling the hobbit so they decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Female blibo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694251
Kudos: 26





	Intervention

Thorin grunts as one of his nephews pushes him into the room. He spins just in time to catch Nimhu Baggins as she is thrown in behind him. He steadys her and she smiles up at him softly, when she turns to the boys the smile falls “what’s this about lads?” she says with mithril in her tone. 

“We're tired of you two dancing around this.” Fili says bravely in the face of his uncle’s wrath.

Kili nod’s “ we’ll let you out of here when you finally do something about it, don’t worry about the kingdom either. Balin and I will take care of everything” 

They shut and lock the door right as Thorin’s fist makes contact with the wall, causing Nimhu to jump. 

She gives him a startled look and Thorin instantly feels guilty all over again. If only he hadn’t lost himself to the dragon sickness. If only he had fought harder. Maybe she wouldn’t be so scared of him.

Nimhu was watching Thorin with concealed concern and affection. She quickly spots the dark look in his eyes and can quess rightly enough what it is about. She has tried to on numerous occasions tell him that all is forgiven, though he doesn’t seem to trust himself around her, alone at least. When the rest of the company are with them he is at least able to sit in the same room with her. He seemed to think that the Company thought he would slip back into the gold madness. We all knew he wouldn't. 

“Thorin, Thorin can you look at me?” he turns to look at her and she takes his face in her tiny hands. “You will not slip again moje serce* I trust you, your company trusts you, and your people trust you. 

He turns his head to the side.

“How could you possibly know this, we do not know the sickness that affected my grandfather, that affected me will not prevail.” 

“I know because you are too strong to let smaug beat you, you won your mountain though you were faced with impossible odds, an army of orc, men, and elves stood outside our door, yet our king, MY King stood strong and beat the odds. 

Thorin stared at the blonde woman who had almost given up everything to help him gain his home back, her words echoing in his head. Finally enough to make him see what he had been denying since the quest. 

This little hobbit is his One. He sent a silent prayer to Malah an Yavanna, thanking them for the perfect soul in front of him. 

“Thorin?”

He realized he had been staring at Nimhu for the better part of three minutes, not moving, hardly breathing. He shook himself out of the daze and smiled at her, before leaning down and sealing his lips over hers in a kiss. She gasped which gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Pulling her closer and winding his hand into her hair. 

She moaned when his fingers brushed the slightly pointed tip of her hair, he did it again and her knees buckled and she clung to the front of his tunic. 

Thorin pulled back before he could completely lose control and placed his forehead softly against Nimhu’s.

“When my infernal Nephews let us out of this room I will go to the forge to make a courtship bead, then I will proclaim before the entire mountain that you are my One, my Heart, and my Queen.” 

She nodded and his grin grew in size, so bright it could rival the sun. “Would you like me to sing for you Moje Serce?” He nodded and Nimhu settled herself on the comfortable couch that resides in the room “come sit next to me moje serce, Please?”

Thorin moves to sit next to her and she grabs his hand “this is a song from the wandering times of my people, most of us may not travel but we have never forgotten our history.” He nods his head and she takes a deep breath.

Gdzie północny wiatr spotyka się z morzem

Jest rzeka pełna pamięci

Śpij, mój kochanie, bezpieczny i zdrowy

Ponieważ w tej rzece wszystko znajduje się

W jej wodach, głębokie i prawdziwe

Połóż odpowiedzi i ścieżkę dla ciebie

Zanurz się głęboko w jej dźwięk

Ale nie za daleko lub będziesz utonął

Tak, zaśpiewa tym, którzy usłyszą

A w jej piosence cała magia płynie

Ale czy możesz odważyć się na to, czego najbardziej się boisz?

Czy możesz zmierzyć się z tym, co wie rzeka?

Gdzie północny wiatr spotyka się z morzem

Jest matka pełna pamięci

Przyjdź, mój kochanie, do domu związany

Kiedy wszystko jest stracone, to wszystko jest znalezione

Thorin fell asleep to the sound of his One's voice and it was sometime later that he heard a knock on the door, he sat up careful not to wake the hobbit next to him. When he opened the door he found Balin and Dwalin standing outside the door. He grinned slightly and turned slightly to face the slumbering hobbit

“she’s my One, and has agreed to become my queen. We must prepare for a celebration” 

Three months later there was a celebration in honor of the new Queen Under the Mountain, and if word got out that she was expecting the next generation within two months of the wedding, well there’s something to say about the fertility of hobbits and the ability to endure of dwarves. 

They ruled kindly and fairly for the rest of their long lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moje Serce means my Heart in polish 
> 
> Gdzie północny wiatr spotyka się z morzem  
> Jest rzeka pełna pamięci  
> Śpij, mój kochanie, bezpieczny i zdrowy  
> Ponieważ w tej rzece wszystko znajduje się  
> W jej wodach, głębokie i prawdziwe  
> Połóż odpowiedzi i ścieżkę dla ciebie  
> Zanurz się głęboko w jej dźwięk  
> Ale nie za daleko lub będziesz utonął  
> Tak, zaśpiewa tym, którzy usłyszą  
> A w jej piosence cała magia płynie  
> Ale czy możesz odważyć się na to, czego najbardziej się boisz?  
> Czy możesz zmierzyć się z tym, co wie rzeka?  
> Gdzie północny wiatr spotyka się z morzem  
> Jest matka pełna pamięci  
> Przyjdź, mój kochanie, do domu związany  
> Kiedy wszystko jest stracone, to wszystko jest znalezione  
> all is found by Evan Rachel Wood in polish.   
> I don't own anything except Nimhu


End file.
